Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Plot Ten years after the Trade Federation's invasion on Naboo, the Galactic Republic is threatened by a Separatist movement organized by former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Senator Padmé Amidala comes to Coruscant to vote on a motion to create an army to assist the Jedi against the threat. Narrowly avoiding an assassination attempt upon her arrival, she is placed under the protection of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. The two Jedi thwart a second attempt on her life and subdue the assassin, Zam Wesell, who is killed by her client, a bounty hunter, before she can reveal his identity. The Jedi Council instructs Obi-Wan to find the bounty hunter, while Anakin is tasked to protect Padmé and escort her back to Naboo, where he expresses his romantic feelings for her. Obi-Wan's investigation leads him to the mysterious ocean planet of Kamino, where he discovers an army of clones being produced for the Republic in a deceased Jedi's name, with bounty hunter Jango Fett serving as their genetictemplate. Obi-Wan deduces Jango to be the bounty hunter he is seeking, and after a brief battle, places a homing beacon on Jango's ship, the Slave I. Obi-Wan then follows Jango and his clone son, Boba Fett, to the planet Geonosis. Meanwhile, Anakin is troubled by visions of his mother, Shmi, in pain and decides to head to Tatooine with Padmé to save her. Watto reveals that he sold Shmi to moisture farmer Cliegg Lars, who then freed and married her. Cliegg tells Anakin that she was abducted by Tusken Raiders weeks earlier and was likely dead. Anakin ventures out and discovers Shmi at the Tusken campsite, still alive, but she dies in his arms. Enraged, Anakin massacres the tribe. He later declares to Padmé that he will find a way to prevent the deaths of those he loves. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan discovers a Separatist gathering led by Count Dooku, who is developing a droid army with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Obi-Wan transmits his findings to the Jedi Council, but is subdued by Separatist droids. Senate Representative Jar Jar Binks proposes a vote to grant emergency powers to Chancellor Palpatine, where the successful outcome allows the clone army to be authorized. Anakin and Padmé go to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, but are captured by Jango. Dooku sentences the trio to death, but they are saved by a battalion of clone troopers led by Yoda, Mace Windu, and other Jedi. Windu beheads Jango during the ensuing chaos. Obi-Wan and Anakin intercept Dooku, and the three engage in a lightsaber battle. Dooku injures Obi-Wan and severs Anakin's right arm, but Yoda intercepts and defends them. Dooku uses Force powers to distract Yoda and flees to Coruscant, where he delivers information for a superweapon to his Sith master, Darth Sidious. As the Jedi acknowledge the beginning of the Clone Wars, Anakin is fitted with a robotic hand and secretly marries Padmé on Naboo with C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, and The Horrid Lorries will work for Count Dooku in this film. *In this film, the team will be with Anakin and Padmé, while Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, the kids, Professor Tinkerputt, Kipper, his friends, and the Powerpuff Girls will be with Obi-Wan *''Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series - Season 6'', The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones were all released in the year, 2002. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars. Scenes *Opening crawl/ambush at the platform *At the senate building *Anakin, Obi-Wan, and our heroes reunite with Padmé *Chase through Coruscant *The next morning/our heroes' assignments *Leaving to Naboo/Obi-Wan and Barney's group meet Dexter *Finding the planet/Back with Anakin, Padmé, and Thomas' group *Meeting with Yoda and the younglings *Arriving on Naboo *Arriving on Kamino/back on Naboo *Seeing the Clone Army/the meadow picnic *Meeting Jango and Boba Fett *Back on Naboo/Anakin explains his feelings to Padmé *Obi-Wan's message to Yoda and Mace *Anakin's nightmare/setting off to Tatooine *Obi-Wan vs. Jango *Arrival on Tatooine *The asteroid chase *Meeting the Larrs family/Anakin's search begins *Back on Geonosis/the Separatist council *Finding the tusken camp/Obi-Wan sends a message *Shmi's funeral/getting Obi-Wan's message *Back on Geonosis/Dooku speaks with Obi-Wan and Barney's group *Back on Coruscant/Jar Jar gives Palpatine emergency powers *Escapade in the droid factory *The arena/the Jedi battle! *The battle of Geonosis *Confronting Dooku and the villains *Dooku and the villains' arrival on Coruscant/the Clone Wars have begun/end credits Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Kenny Baker Category:Films dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:Thomas' Adventures Series